Most commercial fenestration products (e.g. doors and windows) are provided with factory installed circumscribing frames. These frames are normally equipped with nail fins which are initially attached in a recessed or flattened condition adjacent the outer frame surfaces. In use, the fins are manually pivoted outwardly through essentially a 90 degree arc so as to form outwardly extending projections about the door or window frame. During installation, the door or window assembly is mounted in an approximate rough opening in the building wall, and nails or screws are installed through the fins to attach the door or window assembly in place.
Known fin designs are manufactured with various insertion leg configurations for anchoring and retaining the fin in the door or window frame assembly. Existing fins are also manufactured with a series of openings through the fin body to define a fold line or hinge. The openings are covered with a tape which is designed to prevent water leakage through the holes where the fenestration product is installed in a building. In addition, nail holes are typically formed in the fin body to facilitate the attachment of the fins to the building wall or support structure.
When using these known fins, manufacturing costs are affected by the inclusion of the various insertion leg configurations, sealing tape and nail hole formation. In addition, the sealing tape can be dislodged or punctured during the installation process, thereby presenting a leakage problem. Further leakage problems may occur in the area where the fin is attached to the building wall or support structure.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved nail fin which addresses the cost, sealing and attachment concerns created by the prior art design.